


"Secret's Out"

by WritingWithADinosaur



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 18:50:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17249489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingWithADinosaur/pseuds/WritingWithADinosaur
Summary: You and Jim were a secret. But during your annual medical eval, secrets get spilled.





	"Secret's Out"

**Author's Note:**

> Jim Kirk x Reader
> 
> Key: Y/N = Your Name, H/C = Your Hair Color, E/C = Your Eye Color
> 
> Warnings: Fluff, Making Out, Cursing

You groan at the noise of your alarm going off. You grab your pad to see why your alarm was blaring at you while you were nice and cozy. Jim rolls around and snakes his arm around your waist and kisses your shoulder blade, causing you to hum in content.

No one knew that you and _the_ Captain Kirk were together, and you both tried your best to keep it that way. You didn’t need those nasty comments coming from the crew. Keeping it a secret had it’s perks, like last night.

You two hadn’t been able to be alone for longer than a few minutes for what seemed like a week. But you two finally had a night off from everything and spent it together. Things got a bit heated if you catch my drift. I mean, he had the scratches all along his back and you had the hickies all over your collarbone and shoulders to prove that.

Unlocking your pad, you read the message that displayed with your alarm: ANNUAL MED EVAL IN 45 MINUTES!

You flopped over and groaned. Bones was a nice guy, but you knew last night’s antics would be seen and cause a very awkward moment between you and the good doctor. Before you could complain, Jim’s pad went off. He turned over and read the message: ANNUAL MED EVAL IN 30 MINUTES!

He just flashed you with a sort of playful look before kissing you.

“How the hell are we both going to get away with these? Bones is bound to notice.” You pressed lightly against one of the scratches on his shoulder blade as you stood up to get dressed, causing him to wince but then chuckle.

“Just play it cool? I don’t think he will be worried about a few scratches.”

You pulled on some underwear and then looked in the mirror. There were dark love bites scattered across the ends of your collarbone and along your ribs. You turned around and gave him a look.

“And how am I supposed to explain your dirty work, smartass?” You sassily said. Jim wandered to you and traced the marks with his finger.

“Hmm…. Problems with training new recruits? Or got in a fight with someone? _Or maybe_ you just tell him that your boyfriend is one of the best people in the universe and knows how much you like this type of thing because he loves you so much?”

“As much as I love this boyfriend, I thought we were keeping him a secret?” You said while playfully smacking his chest. Opening your closet door, you find your uniform and start to get dressed. Jim finds his clothes and gets dressed. He was fastening his pants when he spoke up again.

“Why are we keeping it a secret? I mean, I know why we are hiding it from the ship. But Bones? Uhura? Spock– Well, maybe don’t tell him.” You chuckle as you try to tame your mane of hair. He turns you around to face him. “I mean it, (Y/N/N). Why are we not telling our friends. We can trust them.”

“I trust Bones with my life. He’s saved both of our lives on multiple occasions. I just… I don’t know how to tell him or how he will react. I’m scared. I’m scared with anyone finding out.”

Jim took your hands in his and kissed them, smiling. “It’ll be alright. We can tell them whenever you want to. It’s just getting hard to sneak around this all.”

“I know. I’m sorry. We will tell our close friends before telling anyone else. I just have to kind of prepare for that to be out there, ya know?” Jim nodded and kissed you one more time. “Now get dressed. You have to head to your eval.”

~~~~~~~~

You were waiting for Leonard to be ready for your eval. He was finishing up with Jim who had the time slot before yours. They both walked out and Bones called you back, but Jim stopped you for a second.

“After your eval, I think I’m gonna need some kisses to make me feel better. I’ll wait outside.” He threw you a wink before leaving without letting you speak. You walked to the room and tried your best to not seem flustered.

You knew you wouldn’t have to undress for your physical. That is, until Leonard prodded at a particularly painful hickey. He had you move the collar of your uniform over so he could see what he hit. When he saw the bruise, he got worried.

“What the hell did that?” Leonard practically yelled. You knew the two of you were close, so of course he cared about you more than most of the others on the ship. You wanted to tell him, but you were too scared.

“I was helping a new recruit and I messed up.” You lied. He raised an eyebrow and gave you a look that you already knew meant you were in trouble.

“That’s bullshit. You’re an awful liar, (Y/N). Will you please tell me what really happened?” Time to try Jim’s other idea.

“It’s kind of embarrassing, but my boyfriend did that. And that’s all you’re getting out of me right now. I don’t want to have this awkward conversation.” You looked at him and he just nodded. He understood personal space both physically and mentally.

“That’s better. Just know that if unwanted bruises start showing up, I’m gonna kick this guy’s ass.” You chuckle and hop off the biobed.

“I’ll be sure to tell him that. Am I all good to go, Doc? I got plans.” He just gave you another eyebrow raise before nodding and letting you go. He walked you out of the room and saw you quickly walk and meet Jim by the exit doors. Jim took your hand and kissed you.

“Hey Jim!” You both jumped and turned to face Bones. “You hurt her in any way–”

“I won’t, Bones. I promise.”

“You’re damn right you won’t. You’d be out of your corn fed mind to even think of it.” He saw Jim getting antsy. “Now go. Be safe. We don’t need any tiny Jims running around.”

You both smile and run off to a secret space that Jim had found on the ship. Jim turns to you and gives you a playfully guilty look.

“Secret’s out I guess.” You lightly hit his chest and then feel yourself being pulled into a small room, Jim’s lips on your neck.

“Yeah, no thanks to your impatient ass. You could have waited outside you–” You were cut off my Jim nipping at a tender spot, causing you to sort of gasp. He chuckled against your skin causing a wave of goosebumps to travel up and down your body.

He wasn’t going to get off the hook that easy, you’d make sure of that.


End file.
